


Tell Me You Love Me (I'll send you my heart with a postcard)

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Day 7 - International, M/M, Skype is all long-distance relationships friend, Suga got invited to a setter only volleyball camp in Korea, because I had to make this international somehow, but yeah, day 5 is going to give you all a heart attack, even if this isn't a long distance relationship, it counts as far as i'm concerned, this has got to be one of the sweetest things i've written for this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is the last drabble of my contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week. I picked the International prompt for day 7)
Suga is in Korea for two more days, they Skype and Daichi tell Suga he has a question for him. There's also a declaration of love and life-long commitment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done! The last drabble is written, only the fic for day 5 to finish up. Man, this has been one hell of a ride, and I've had so much fun! On to IwaOi Volleyball Week in January! As usual, this is not beta-read.

“I miss you.” Daichi smiled at Suga's pout, slightly pixilated from his camera's shitty quality. “I miss you too. But you'll be back in two days, so we won't have to miss each other for long.” Suga had been invited to a setter volleyball camp, and had been gone for the past month. He just had two more days, and then Daichi could kiss his pretty mouth again.

“Well this pretty mouth can't wait to kiss you again either.” Daichi blinked, seeing a giant grin spread across Suga's face. “Did I say that out loud?” His boyfriend nodded, a soft look spreading across his face. “I love you. I love your smile, your kindness and I- I just love you.”

Daichi smiled, letting all his love for Suga shine through every pore of his being. “I love you too. Sometimes I love you so much I can't believe you're real. But then you smile at me again, and my heart soars and suddenly I feel like nothing will ever come between us.” His smile turned wry.

“Except maybe for an invitation to a setter's only camp in Korea, but even so. I will love you when you're not here, and I will love you when you are. There will never be anyone that could take the place you hold in my heart, and I honestly don't want anybody to ever try. You are my one and only Suga, and I don't plan on ever letting you go.”

His boyfriend looked close to tears, his smile shining brilliantly even with the bad camera. “When you get back, I have a question to ask you, by the way.” Suga frowned, but then his eyes widened. “Daichi-” He cut himself off, choosing instead to just smile again and nod. “Okay. I look forward to it.”

-

When Suga stepped onto the terminal, the first thing he saw was Daichi getting down on one knee with Hinata and Kageyama holding a giant sign over his head saying 'Will you become my partner in life?'

And with tears streaming down his face, suitcase forgotten, he threw himself into his lovers arms, screaming yes for the world to hear.


End file.
